I'll Be Your Safety, You'll Be My Lady
by 2010blueberry
Summary: "Yes," She replied as she held onto his wrists. "Toby Cavanaugh, I love you. I am hopelessly in love with you. You're my safe place to land and I am absolutely positive that I don't want to wait any longer to show you how much I love you,"


**AN: I received a prompt on tumblr to write about Spoby's first time - before 3x12 aired. I re-vamped it a little and decided to post it on here! It's my first time posting anything PLL related on here, so I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"How sure are you about this?" He asked her once again as his body hovered over hers. They were on the bed in his loft in another one of their passionate make-out sessions, which occurred quite frequently when they were together but this time was different. It was different because Spencer had voiced to Toby that she didn't want to wait any longer and he wanted to show her how much he did – indeed – love her, as she wanted to show him.

"Toby," She whispered, holding his face in her hands. "I'm more than sure about this. I love you and more than anything I want to show you how much,"

"I love you, too," He whispered as she watched the expression on his face soften before he leaned down to kiss her again. At first the kiss was soft and gentle as his hands tangled in her wet, curly hair – due to the thunderstorm that night – as her hands slid under his red and white plaid shirt.

The intensity of their kiss quickly increased as her lips moved against his slowly. There was no hurry to their kisses – or no rush – as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer to her, so close that she could feel his heart beat against her body. They had all night – a night hopefully with no interruptions – to kiss each other, to hold each other close, and to show each other how much they loved each other.

Her want and need to have Toby in a way she hadn't had before quickly intensified. She needed to feel his bare skin on hers, she wanted to look into his hypnotizing eyes as they held each other close, and more than anything she wanted to share such an intimate moment with him that she had never shared with anyone else before.

She caught him by surprise when she began to lift her body off of his bed before suddenly pushing her hands – hard – against his chest, which sent him falling back on the comforter. She was now the one hovering over him.

She couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on his face as she leaned down and kissed his slightly swollen lips.

She didn't waste any more time and went to work on the buttons of his plaid shirt and unbuttoned them quickly. As she unbuttoned the shirt she laid soft kisses on the newly revealed skin of his torso and chest. After unbuttoning his shirt completely she grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled him towards her, which caused his back to rise off the comforter of his bed just like she planned.

Her fingers ran through the short hairs at the nape of his neck before her hands lowered to the collar of his flannel shirt. She began to tug on the collar, causing the shirt to fold over as she lowered it off his arms. Once she freed him of the unnecessary shirt that she would more than likely put on herself later that night, she threw it hastily across the room.

She watched his eyes intently as his hands ran up her denim-covered thighs, her side, her bare arms, and up to the collar of her sheer button-down tank before he started unbuttoning it.

He unbuttoned her shirt completely – as he watched her – before pulling the sleeve-less shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly on the ground just as she had. She continued to watch him as he looked back just as intently at her, biting her lower lip coyly.

She found herself blushing because of the way he was looking at her – he had looked at her like that countless times, but something about the way he was looking at her now was different – as she took the purple undershirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head, leaving her only in her pants and lace bra.

She waited in anticipation, watching him as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck. She instantly felt his soft lips on the curve of her right shoulder and she arched her neck, moaning in approval. He lifted his hands to her nearly bare back, unclasping her bra before slowly pushing the straps of it down her arms until it was tossed onto the carpeted floor, joining the growing pile of clothes.

"You're beautiful, Spence," He whispered softly, but the words screamed out to her. She was still smiling widely as his lips re-connected with hers. As they continued to kiss she moved to her knees and he soon followed suit.

She tore her lips away from his and began to lay soft and sensual kisses on his neck and down his chest.

Her hands, which were previously wrapped around his neck, lowered to the waistband of his jeans. She began to unbuckle the belt that was keeping his pants around his hips and in the next moment she pushed his jeans down his legs until his boxers were fully exposed to her.

After he kicked away his pants, landing onto the floor with a soft thunk, her hands wrapped around his neck again. His eyes met hers once more as his body hovered over hers, lowering her body on the soft, blue comforter once again.

"God, Spence," He said softly as she laid her head on his pillow, her brunette curls sprawled over the white cushion. "You are gorgeous. You are absolutely beautiful,"

She felt her cheeks warm with heat and she knew she was blushing again. Before she could even get her thoughts together to form some kind of response she felt his lips on her collarbone, continuing a path down to the valley between her breasts.

His hands, which were previously running through her brown curls, unbuttoned her jeans as his lips kissed her hipbones. She assisted him in taking her jeans off as she lifted the lower half of her body off the bed, allowing him to quickly slide her pants down her legs and her ankles.

"Spencer," He called her name to get her attention, his hands holding her face in his hands.

"Yeah," She replied softly as she leaned her head into his hand.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" He asked yet once again.

"Yes," She replied as she held onto his wrists. "Toby Cavanaugh, I love you. I am hopelessly in love with you. You're my safe place to land and I am absolutely positive that I don't want to wait any longer to show you how much I love you,"

"How positive?" He inquired and she instantly knew he only asked once more to merely tease her.

"Shut up," She laughed, raising her feet off the bed, hooking her toes around the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down his legs until they pooled around his ankles. After kicking off his boxers and kissing her nose softly he hooked his index finger around the waistband of her underwear, sliding the lacy material down the length of her legs.

His hands found hers and he laced their fingers together, pinning their hands above her head. He kissed her chin softly before they stared into each other's eyes and as they continued to gaze at each other he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly guiding himself inside of her.

They both simultaneously moaned in pleasure and because his hands were still holding hers above her head she lifted her head off the pillow so she could have his lips on hers.

His thrusts started out slow and gentle – neither of them willing to rush their time together. Their kisses became more desirable, more passionate and he only pulled his lips away from hers when he knew that their lungs were screaming out for air.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as they both breathed heavily.

"I'm fine," She answered. "More than fine," She assured him, a small smile forming on her lips.

He smiled in return before lowering his lips to her collarbone, which he had learned over the span of their relationship, is a sensitive spot for her, knowing just how crazy it drives her. She instantly moaned in pleasure at the light touch of his soft lips on her neck, throwing her head back further into the pillow as the speed of their thrusts become faster and more frantic.

"Toby," She moaned a few seconds later.

"Yeah, Spence?" He asked.

"Kiss me," She requested and he planted his lips on hers almost instantly, swallowing each other's moans. He continued thrusting into her and she lifted her hips off the bed to meet his every thrust. It's only moments later when he feels her legs tightening around his waist, does he know that she's close to finding her release.

His thrusts become fast and hard as to bring them both to their peaks – particularly hers first. He watches her as she finds her release. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth slightly open as she moans loudly and her walls tighten around him.

Her eyes stay closed shut for a moment as she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and after finding the last bit of energy she grinds against him to bring him to his own release. Her movements are fast, hard and with a combination of her erratic thrusts and the feel of her bare chest on his he quickly finds his release.

With all his might he tried not to, but he ended up collapsing on top of her body. She didn't mind in the slightest though and she tangled her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, both of them breathing heavily.

Once he found the energy – a few moments later – he moved off of her body and laid his back on his bed only a few inches away from her. She immediately turned towards him and laid her chin on his chest.

"That was amazing," She told him, feeling his fingers tangle into her long hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pushing some of her brunette curls behind her left ear and she lifts her chin off his chest – momentarily – so she could kiss his lips.

"I'm great," She whispered against his lips. "What about you?" She asked, her chin resting on his chest again.

"I'm great," He replied, smiling as he repeated her words.

"I love you, Toby," She declared.

"I love you, too," He replied as she kissed his chest softly, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close.

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
